Current shower systems typically comprise a water hose, one end of which is connected to a faucet and the other end of which is connected to a shower head. The shower head is usually held by a shower head holder mounted on the wall by fasteners such as screws/bolts for firmly securing the shower head onto the wall.
A common feature of this type of wall-mounted shower head is that the mounting of the shower head requires one or more holes to be drilled on the wall or even surface. By doing this, the wall surface would definitely be damaged and affected. Another disadvantage of this shower head is that it tends to be labor intensive to screw the shower head holder on the wall in place by screwing the screws and bolts or remove the holder from the wall. This is not a satisfactory task.
Therefore, the invention entails the task of creating a simple and cost-effective a shower system comprising a hose nut for a shower head that is able to be surely and stably attached onto a wall or even surface. The hose nut according to the invention eliminates the use of any kind of fasteners, such as screws/bolts and the need of drilling holes on the wall, with a consequence of maintaining the surface of the wall or even surface not to be damaged or affected. The shower system also allows easy adjustment of the height of the shower head, preferably by one hand, which is simple in structure.